Harry Potter Tränen
by Korksie
Summary: „Darf ich jetzt endlich sterben?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll und blickte in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers.Harry hat Schlimmeres erlebt und zerbricht langsam unter den Qualen seiner Vergangenheit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Ich leihe mir die Figuren und Orte nur von J. K. Rowling aus. Mir gehört nur meine Fantasie. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**FSK:** 18-Slash (wenn auch erst später)

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (zumindest versuche ich es)

**Inhalt:** Harry wird schlimmes von seinen Freunden angetan. Hilfe findet er bei der Person, die er jahrelang verachtet hatte...

**Warnung: **Ich halte mich in vielen Dingen nicht an die Bücher. Meine Charaktere sind ziemlich OOC. Es wird in meiner FF auch zu Sex zwischen Männer kommen. Also wer es nicht mag, sollte es am Besten nicht lesen..

Ich ignoriere das 6. Band zum größten Teil...

**Beta: **VickySnape

!Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FanFictions ist nicht beabsichtigt...!

**  
**

**Harry Potter – Tränen**

°o° _Alle sagen, der Himmel sei traurig._

_Aber ich denke er ist etwas magisches, _

_weil er der Einzige ist,_

_der dich dazu bewegt _

_mit erhobenem Gesicht spazieren zu gehen,_

_wenn dein Gesicht voller Tränen ist. _°o°

**Kapitel 1:** Prolog

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, machte wie jeden Abend seinen Rundgang durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts.  
Sein Tag war wirklich alles andere als gut gelaufen. Er hatte heute wieder das Glück gehabt, die Gryffindors zu unterrichten, natürlich gleich eine Doppelstunde, es wäre ja nicht so, dass eine Stunde mit ihnen Strafe genug wäre. Nein, es mussten natürlich zwei sein. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war natürlich, der Nichtsnutz von Longbottem, nicht einmal den einfachsten Trank brachte dieser zustande. Es grenzt für mich wirklich an einem Wunder, dass es in der Klasse noch zu keinen tödlichen Unfall kam. ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Nun hoffte der Tränkeprofessor darauf, ein paar Schüler zu treffen, die sich außerhalb der Sperrstunde noch auf den Gängen aufhielten, damit er diesen dafür Punkte abziehen konnte.  
Am Liebsten wären ihn natürlich Schüler aus Gryffindor oder Huffelpuff. Es würde seiner Laune erheblich gut tun, wenn er einem dieser beiden Häuser Punkte abziehen könnte.

Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als er leise Stimmen hörte.  
Das bessert meine Laune doch sogleich dacht er und blieb stehen.

Er wollte erst einmal lauschen, um wen es sich bei den Personen handelte. Daher blieb vor einem alten Klassenzimmer stehen und versuchte zu verstehen, was die Personen veranlasste, sich hier aufzuhalten.

„Was soll das?" sagte die eine Person.

„Ach. Schätzchen, das weißt du doch ganz genau." War die andere Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Nein und nun lasst mich gehen. Ich habe keine Lust wegen euch Ärger zu bekommen." Fauchte wieder die erste Person, jedoch klang die Stimme leicht ängstlich.

Es sind also mehrere Personen, da lohnt sich der Punktabzug richtig. dachte Snape und hörte weiterhin zu.  
Irgendwie machte sich in ihm der Gedanke breit, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, uns erwischt hier eh keiner." Sagte nun die dritte Stimme.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" kreischte wieder die erste Person.

Jetzt erkannte Snape die Stimme. Er fragte sich warum es ihm nicht gleich aufgefallen war. Die Stimme hätte er doch eigentlich sofort erkennen müssen. Denn die Stimme gehörte seinem Hassschüler...  
Harry Potter! Dies scheint wirklich mein Glückstag zu sein. ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er einen leisen Knall hörte.  
Es hörte sich ganz danach an, als hätte jemand eine Ohrfeige bekommen.

„Nun schrei hier mal nicht so rum. Du gehörst uns alleine." Sagte eine andere Stimme wütend, diese ordnete Severus, Ronald Weasley zu.

„Nein.. bitte nicht.." war das Wimmern von Harry zu vernehmen.

„Doch, du bist ab heute unser persönlicher Diener, für alles." Sagte die für Severus unbekannte Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ein Zauberspruch gemurmelt.  
Ein Stillezauber! Was haben diese Bastarde nur vor? dachte Severus und betrat nun das alte Klassenzimmer.

Was er da sah, ließ ihn schlucken. Auf dem Boden lag ein halbnackter Harry Potter, mit einer geschwollenen Wange. Über diesen saß ein mehr als nur erregter Ronald Weasley, der wohl gerade dabei war, seinen besten Freund zu vergewaltigen. Harrys Arme wurde von einem Siebtklässer aus Huffelpuff grob festgehalten.  
Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ronald Weasley.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würden Potter sofort in Ruhe lassen." Sagte Snape mit seiner kalten Stimme.

Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah dann zu dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, mit diesem hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Schnell entfernte er sich von Harry. Der Siebtklässer aus Huffelpuff ließ den Goldjungen auch los und starre fassungslos auf Snape. Ausgerechnet dieser musste sie erwischen..  
Harry rollte sich sofort zusammen und weinte lautlos, da auf ihm noch immer den Stillezauber lag.

„1000 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Huffelpuff. Sie können sicher sein, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel für Sie haben hat. Aber nun verschwinden Sie aus meinen Augen oder ich vergesse mich." Fauchte Snape kalt und jagte die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Dieser Punktabzug wird euer geringstes Problem sein. Niemand vergeht sich an Kindern, selbst wenn es sich hierbei um Harry Potter handelt. dachte Severus, er musste jedoch, bei dem Gedanken leicht den Kopf schütteln.

Als Kind konnte man Harry wirklich nicht mehr bezeichnen, er war viel reifer als manch Erwachsener.  
Seufzend näherte sich Severus seinem Hassschüler und befreite diesen von dem Schweigezauber, sofort konnte er das Schluchzen des Junges hören.  
Severus zog sich seinen Umhang aus und wickelte den Gryffindor darin ein, dieser schien dies nur am Rande mitzubekommen.  
Danach nahm Snape ihn auf seine Arme und brachte ihn weg, weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort.  
Der Ort, der sicher schmerzhafte Wunden, in der Seele des Goldjungen von Gryffindor hinterlassen hatte. Wunden, die wohl selbst die Zeit nicht heilen konnte.

----

Review?


	2. Flucht

Hallo!

Danke für die Reviews! knuddel

Viel Spaß!

-----

Kapitel 2: Flucht

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts, konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er Harry Potter ausgerechnet in seine Räume gebracht hatte. Es gab doch so viele Plätze, wo er Harry hin bringen hätte können, zum Beispiel auf die Krankenstation, zu Dumbledore, zurück in den Gryffindorturm...

Er hätte den Gryffindor auch einfach liegen lassen können, immerhin hatte er ihn schon vor seinen Peinigern gerettet. Dies war schon mehr, als ein Potter von einem Snape erwarten sollte. Er hasste Harry Potter... Doch trotzdem hätte er es nicht über sein Herz gebracht, den Jungen einfach liegen zu lassen.

Es gab zwar viele Differenzen zwischen ihm und dem Goldjungen, doch trotzdem hatte dieser es nicht verdient, von seinen angeblichen Freunden belästigt zu werden.  
>>Wie können diese Bastarde es nur wagen, sich an Schwächeren zu vergreifen. ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er zu Harry sah.

Dieser saß auf einer großen Couch in den Räumen von Severus und schluchzte noch leise. Snape musste leise seufzen, als er den Gryffindor musterte, dieser war völlig neben der Spur.

>>Wen wundert das? dachte er und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Jungen.  
Als er vor ihm zum Stehen kam, sprach er ihn leise an, um den Gryffindor nicht zu erschrecken.

„Mr. Potter?" fragte er ruhig.

Dieser zuckte sofort zusammen und sah ängstlich zu seinem Professor für Zaubertränke.  
Severus seufzte leise, als er in das Tränen benetzte Gesicht von Harry sah und auch dessen Zittern machte ihm Sorgen.

>>Ob die Beiden den Jungen schon öfters belästigt haben? fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken.

Severus sah nun mitleidig zu dem Potterjungen. Ja, er hatte Mitleid. Ein Severus Snape hatte noch mit niemanden Mitleid. Doch der Junge vor ihm, hatte dieses Mitleid verdient. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob es sich hierbei um Harry Potter handelte oder nicht.  
Severus fühlte sich mit der Situation leicht überfordert, wusste er doch nicht, wie er Potter helfen sollte.

„Mr. Potter, soll ich irgendjemanden holen? Dumbledore vielleicht oder soll ich sie auf die Krankenstation bringen?" versuchte es Severus noch mal.  
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Junge vielleicht gar nicht mit ihm reden wollte, immerhin hatten sie nicht gerade ein gutes Verhältnis.  
Jedoch schüttelte Harry auf diese Frage einfach nur den Kopf.

„Bitte ……..nicht..." flüsterte der Gryffindor leise und schluchzte wieder.

>>Seltsam. Wieso will er nicht zu Dumbledore? ging es Severus durch den Kopf.

„Beruhigen sie sich, bitte. Hier tut ihnen niemand etwas..." sagte Severus fast schon sanft.

Er wollte Harry einfach nicht noch mehr verängstigen. Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, woher plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, dem Kleinen zu beschützen und ihm keine Angst mehr zu machen.

„Es... tut... mir... Leid..." murmelte Potter und schniefte leise.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu Entschuldigen. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie sich etwas hinlegen, dann geht es ihnen sicher besser!" schlug Snape vor und sah zu Harry.

Dieser zog den Umhang, den Snape ihn gegeben hatte, noch etwas mehr um sich.

Severus seufzte bei dem Verhalten, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Kleine gar kein Oberteil anhatte.  
>>Wie dämlich von mir... dachte er und ging aus dem Raum.

Einen Moment später kam er mit einem übergroßen Hemd wieder, dieses hielt er Harry hin. Dieser nahm es zögerlich entgegen und sah verwirrt zu seinem Professor für Zaubertränke.  
„Ziehen sie sich das Hemd an und dann legen sie sich bitte hin. Ich komme gleich wieder." Meinte Snape, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Harry sah Snape verwirrt hinterher, als er sich sicher war, dass dieser wirklich aus dem Raum war, zog er sich schnell dessen Hemd an. Dieses war zwar viel zu groß, jedoch fand Harry es so kuschelig. Müde legte er sich auf die Couch und schloss seine Augen, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, tauchten auch schon wieder die Bilder, von seinen angeblichen Freunden auf. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, er wollte es doch nur vergessen.

Harry wollte den Verrat von seinen Freunden vergessen und das was sie ihm angetan hatten. Nie dürfte er darüber reden, was damals in Dumbledor's Büro vorgefallen war. Er schämt sich dafür und ekelte sich sogar vor sich selbst. Nie wieder wollte er daran denken. Einfach nur vergessen, dass war sein Wunsch.

Doch so einfach konnte er es nicht vergessen, dafür hatte dies alles zu große Wunden in seiner Seele hinterlassen. Wunden, die wohl selbst die Zeit nicht heilen konnte.  
Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie er wieder anfing zu schluchzten.

Erst die leise Stimme von Severus Snape machte ihn darauf aufmerksam.  
„Mr. Potter, hier kann ihnen nichts passieren. Ich werde dafür sorgen. Aber ich kann ihnen leider nicht garantieren, dass Dumbledore von ihrem Verschwinden nichts bemerkt." Sagte Snape ruhig.

„Bitte nicht. Er darf es nicht erfahren." Meinte Harry und sah seinen Professor ängstlich an.

„Was ist denn passiert? Harry, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt darüber zu reden, muss ich trotzdem wissen, was passiert ist, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen." Erklärte Severus und benutze mit Absicht den Vornamen von Harry.

„Ich kann nicht..." schluchzte der Gryffindor.

„Harry, hat dir Dumbledore etwas angetan? Bitte ich muss das wissen!" wollte nun der Tränkeprofessor wissen.  
Der Angesprochene nickte auf diese Frage einfach nur und schluchzte wieder herzzerreißend.  
Severus seufzte als er das Nicken von Harry sah, nun konnte er auch verstehen, weswegen der Junge nicht wollte, dass er ihn zu Dumbledore brachte.  
>>Ich wüsste nur zu gerne was der alte Narr wieder getan hat. dachte er und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch, dieser sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Er wird dir nichts mehr tun können. Doch ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann einmal erzählen kannst, was der Alte dir angetan hat." Meinte Severus sanft.

„Er… hat... mir… w..weh… getan..." brachte Harry unter Tränen raus.

„Harry, er wird dir nie wieder weh tun..." fing Snape an.

„Doch... er… w..wird... es... wieder... tun... das...können... sie...nicht….verhindern.. er...wird...mich….finden...u..und...von….hier...wegbringen… und... dann... wird... er…. m..mich …. bestrafen..." schluchzte der Kleine.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu..." murmelte der Slytherin einfach nur.

Ein Gefühl machte sich in Severus breit, dass der Kleine wohl mehr Schutz brauchte als angenommen. Doch der Slytherin war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür der Richtige war.

„Harry, du weißt, dass morgen die Weihnachtsferien anfangen. Ich kann dich über die Ferien von Hogwarts wegbringen, so bist du erst einmal sicher, vor Dumbledore." Sagte Severus.

„Geht…. das?" wollte der Kleinere wissen.

„Ja.. jedoch müsstest du dann mit mir und einigen meiner Freunde deine Ferien verbringen." Antwortete der Tränkeprofessor.

„Das…. wollen….sie...sicher….nicht..." schluchzte der Gryffindor.

„Doch, Harry. Sonst würde ich es dir nicht anbieten. Wenn du willst, dann können wir heute Nacht noch aufbrechen." Meinte Severus.

„Bitte …bringen… sie.. mich… von…. hier...weg." murmelte der Kleine aufgelöst.

„Okay, Harry. Ich packe nur noch schnell meine Sachen zusammen und dann können wir los." Sagte der Ältere und schenkte dem Gryffindor ein leichtes lächeln.

Severus hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er sofort mit Harry von hier verschwinden musste. Er konnte sich nicht erklären woher dieses Gefühl kam, doch er hörte darauf.  
Daher verließ Severus das Zimmer und suche seine Sachen zusammen, die er unbedingt mitnehmen wollte. Er seufzte leise, als er daran dachte, wohin er den Kleinen mitnehmen wollte.  
>>Ich will gar nicht wissen wie er reagiert, doch dies ist seine einzigste Chance. Tom wird sich freuen, wenn ich den Kleinen mitbringe, endlich wird er seine Gelegenheit bekommen, mit dem Kleinen zu sprechen! dachte er und nahm seine kleine Reisetasche.  
Mit dieser ging er wieder in das Wohnzimmer und sah auf Harry.

„Komm, wir werden mit dem Portschlüssel reisen." Sagte er und wartete bis Harry zu ihm kam.  
Dieser erhob sich zögerlich von der Couch und ging dann zu Snape. Dieser zog ihn noch einen Umhang über und holte dann den Portschlüssel.  
„Wir werden Dumbledore eine Nachricht schicken, dass du die Ferien bei Freunden verbringst. Da du schon 17 bist, kann er dagegen nichts sagen." Erklärte Severus und hielt Harry eine Zeitung hin.

Dieser nickte Severus noch einmal zu, bevor er die Zeitung ergriff. Im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden verschwunden.

Mit einem leisen >>Plopp tauchten Severus und Harry in einer großen Eingangshalle auf. Kaum hatte Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen kippte dieser auch schon um. Severus konnte den Kleinen gerade noch auffangen und nahm ihn nun auf seine Arme. Mit seiner viel zu leichten Last begab sich Severus in das große Wohnzimmer des Anwesens. Dort warteten auch schon die Bewohner des Manors auf ihn. Diese sahen überrascht zu Severus und natürlich auf den Jungen, den dieser trug.  
„Harry Potter?" fragte einer der Person verblüfft und konnte es nicht glauben.

---------

Review?


End file.
